A Faerie Tale
by Midnight-Solace
Summary: The Brotherhood Grimm is an elite organisation which hunts down various criminal activities and horrendous acts dealing with supernatural and human creatures alike, while also having their own agendas.


**So I had a class assignment where we had to re-write a fairytale to be more modern or to give them a twist, or to just use elements from the fairytale in our own story. I really enjoyed the challenge and managed to combine three fairytales together in a piece while using influences from various shows I love. I love and know alot of fairytales but I'd never tried rewriting any of them before and I liked how it came out, so I'd like to share it with you guys.**

All That Glitters Is Not Gold

Cold was the night and the crescent moon smiled darkly upon the deserted and filth ridden streets below. Crumbled and deserted buildings lined the streets, rats and insects of various kinds occupied them. On some streets a few beggars sat huddled with their meagre possessions, on others skimpily clad women and men walked around seducing others in exchange for cash. Gang members awaited anyone foolish enough to enter the alleys and buildings.

A woman on a black and yellow motorcycle sped past all these sights, stopping at a club which was separated a decent length from the other streets. It was near the Warf but it would still be considered to be in the seedy part of town.

The rider of the bike was dressed in brown leather pants and a tight fitting gold shirt. Both of these showed off a developed figure. Over her shirt she wore a brown fur jacket, the sleeves of it covering her arms and the rest of it coming to her knees. On her waist was a thick belt with a large pouch and her neck was decorated with a gold chain with a long white tooth as a pendant.

Removing her helmet she revealed a tanned face, two round, dark brown eyes, pink lips and a narrow nose. Her crowning glory though, was the long strands of golden hair that reached to just below the small of her back.

She frowned upon seeing the club, it was too new and too big. Too many witnesses would be here and she liked her jobs to be clean.

' _Though the architecture of it is nice, and it's a new club. A shame I have to bang it up so early. In this neighbourhood it wouldn't have lasted long anyway,'_ she thought.

She walked with confidence into the club, by passing the long line and doing nothing more than swaying her hips to gain access. It was always easy to gain access. The club was in full swing, writhing bodies pumping and twisting on the dance floor. The smells of sweat, sex, old perfume, alcohol and desperation hit her hard. One male approached her readily for a dance but she evaded him easily using the bodies on the floor and the ever changing lighting to her advantage.

She had a target, and after missing the mark twice tonight she was not pleased. She was a girl who liked things to be perfect.

Making her way to the bar tender she merely nodded at him as she took a seat and he prepared her drink. She didn't like the stool, it was too soft and velvety causing her to slide off a bit. Her drink landed in front of her. The eyes of the bar tender scrolled up and down her frame.

Smiling she took a sip of the blood red drink in front of her.

' _It's just right,'_ she smirked.

"Hey Goldie, what are you doing out tonight?" the Bartender asked leaning over the bar to ogle more at her, she could feel his eyes trying to find an angle to see down her shirt.

' _Ugh what am I someone's pet fish?'_

Rolling her eyes, she stood up, she leaned over the bar resting her cleavage on one arm which gave him better view. She then reached out to caress his face. As soon as he melted into her touch she slid her fingers, from his cheek over his stubble, to his chest. She leaned over a little more to reach him better. When he was relaxed and completely focused on her breast she moved her hand quick as lightning under the bar table and grabbed the most sensitive part of a male's body twisting hard and making him collapse on the bar with a very feminine yelp of pain.

' _Suiting for such a pretty boy,'_ she laughed out loud. His hair was a light dusty brown and so was the stubble on his cheeks. Though this boy was kind of an oddity. He had one light blue eye and the other was grey, also some parts of his hair were naturally white.

"You'll pay for that." he grunted.

"The name's Hunter, sweetheart," she told him, her voice was conversational, playful even but the threat was still there.

The man's eyes widened in horror.

"You're from the Brotherhood Grim…you're a Reaper."

Shrugging Hunter went back to sipping her drink.

"So you know of us, great, makes this easy. Go on, spill your guts of all you know, Rumpelstiltskin the magician."

He glared at her.

"How do you know-"

"We had one of ours follow you for a while. Your habits are easy to decipher. Who knew Rumpelstiltskin liked to dance alone in his room to White Snow's High Ho."

"Oh shut up," he growled at her. "I don't have to tell you anything."

Hunter glared at him, "You will for the right price."

She dropped a bag of gold unto the counter. Words didn't matter to Rumple much, you spoke to him in gold, be it coins, bars, jewellery or elusive gold thread. The cold, shiny metal warmed what little of a heart the bastard had.

He greedily grabbed up the bag feeling over the coins and the bars. His greed would cost him someday.

Everything in life had a price and she'd already had to pay the price once for her foolishness.

"Gothel has decided to take the kid south. She hasn't been careful, everyone in the business has been gossiping bout it."

She kept looking at him.

"The girl's safe for now, she's always thought of Gothel as a mother, not that she had much choice, that the witch stole her away as a baby."

She glared at him.

"Good luck finding your sister, she goes by the name Rapunzel. Silly name for a silly child."

In a puff of smoke, he disappeared.

' _A shame. I wanted to punch his face in.'_

Hunter became aware of four guards behind her as the music still pumped on.

"I'll pay huh?" She thought with a smile.

Rolling out of her seat she delivered a hard kick to the first guard sending him back into the crowd, who backed away from him in fright. The remaining three pulled out their guns and she materialized her preferred gun in a burst of golden light.

A Winchester Model, light weight rifle. Or as she calls her beloved weapon Golden Ember.

Gunfire opened.

People screamed and fled the scene some tripping over each other.

Hunter quickly took shelter behind the bar, raising up to shoot when the hail of bullets paused. She jumped over the counter and fired a shot which caught one man in the arm. Landing on one of the stools she performed another jump and a bullet grazed her leg. Cursing, she flipped in the air and landed behind the man with the injured arm. With a strong kick she sent him over the counter and into the aged bottles of wine on the shelves behind.

The other two men opened fire again and she quickly ducked, rolling to create more distance before firing more shots, one shot she fired into an overhead light causing for a rain of glass to billow down on her attackers. Using their distraction to her advantage she shot both of them in the head.

Satisfied and dismissing Golden Ember she walked with just as much confidence out of the club.

Only to be stopped by a young man entering the club. He stood at the height of 6'5 and he had dark brown hair, with a clean shaven face. He wore an expensive suit that was brown and gold. He regarded her with calm gold eyes.

"Gee seems I missed the party." he drawled.

"You're late, Junior." she said annoyed.

"Sorry my other mission ran over time and I had a bit of trouble."

Hunter laughed. "Oh poor baby bear was ruffed up and Mama and Papa Bear couldn't help him."

She was close enough to ruffle his hair and pinch his cheek, he swatted her hands away.

"GOLDILOCKS." Annoyed, he smoothed out his hair with a huff, she laughed again.

"Come on Teddy,"

"My name is Theodore Junior! Goldilocks!"

"Yea Imma keep calling you Teddy Bear and you'll call me Hunter. K," Hunter replied as he followed her.

* * *

 **Please Review and let me know what you think. Thank you.**


End file.
